The Atlas Treaty
The Atlas Treaty http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/e/e0/MASHbattleflag.png http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/e/ec/Flag(4).jpg Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith between the Mighty Armed States of Honor and the Armed Coalition of Valor, and is based upon the noble ideals of friendship and cooperation common to all of us. It is signed not only in the pursuit of peace, which many times becomes stagnant, but in the hopes that both signatory alliances will work together to actively pursue a better future and to ensure that cooperation will take the place of violence and rash aggression. Article I Both signatories recognize the quality and merit of the others. Therefore, they are to remain self-governing, in order to grow and prosper in separate but equally suitable directions. Both alliances remain sovereign and independent of each other, as do the members in each alliance. Article II It is the mutual desire of both parties to remain in contact in order to achieve the highest quality of diplomatic relations. They vow to do so on a regular basis through the use of ambassadors, visits to offsite forums, and through the use of IRC Channels. In the spirit of teamwork, the signatories pledge to share all information that may be relevant with each other. They will refrain from acts of espionage or the refusal to disclose information provided that said information does not compromise the security of the alliance. Article III By nature, both alliances abhor war and other hostile activities. In the event that a member of one of the signatories engage in such an action, they must offer peace immediately, and guarantee to seek the diplomatic route through negotiation and a demand for reparations of no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution. The failure of the offender to respond must result in a trial by the peers and subsequent punishment. An alliance refusing to expel a member violating Articles III and IV are grounds for revocation of this treaty. Article IV Neither alliance will engage in espionage against the other. Any member nation of either party discovered to be spying upon the other, whether through deceit, coercion, or other means, will be immediately expelled from their alliance. Should either party receive information that indicates a breach of the other's security, they must notify the other alliance through secure channels immediately. Article V Either alliance may elect to revoke this treaty at any time; in such a circumstance, the other must be notified within twenty-four hours. Furthermore, failure of either party to comply with the terms of Articles III or IV may be considered just cause for immediate revocation of this treaty, at the other party's discretion. Should this treaty be so revoked by either alliance, a seventy-two hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. ] Article VI The goal of this document is to further collaboration and companionship between the signatories. Consequently, actions such as derogatory remarks, recruiting of active members, or any other form of disrespect or slander will not be tolerated. Disagreements between individuals should be settled in a discreet and tactful manner. Article VI If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Article VII Should either party take any action, aggressive or defensive, against any alliance or nation not signatory to this treaty, the other party is under no obligation to support or participate, unless so required under other agreements. Signatories: For The Mighty Armed States Of Honor: Commanding Officer - Flonker Executive Officer - Ruphus & Energizer Senior Drill Instructor - Col. Fitswilliam Foreign Affairs Officer - LinkManDX M*A*S*H Joint Chiefs of Staff For The Armed Coalition of Valor: General iClean, Commanding Officer of the General Staff Major General Sayeret, Operations Officer Major General Douglas Freeman, Intelligence Officer Major General Francisco Dali, Communications Officer Sergeant Major UnitedNations, Senior Non-Commissioned Officer category:Armed Coalition of Valor category:Mighty Armed States of Honor